


The Card

by actual_trashcan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blackrom, M/M, cute child kismesis, eridan swears, for homestuck at least, i hope you enjoy :), so it's teen and up, this is my first fanfic, yeah lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4791236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actual_trashcan/pseuds/actual_trashcan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elementary School AU where all of the Alternia trolls are in second grade. Naturally, with elementary school comes the childish crushes and the dumb ways of going about letting the "special someone" know. I just gave it a Homestuck twist. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Card

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Homestuck fanfiction, so it's pretty short. I would like to write more of this AU, so if you have any suggestions, leave them below in the comments! Also, feel free to leave constructive criticism if you would like!

Eridan glared at his paper. Today would be the day that he finally confessed his hate for Sollux. And dear gog, he hated him so much. He hated how Sollux always showed him up in class. He hated how Sollux somehow always managed to spit all over him when he talked. He hated that Sollux never remembered that deodorant was pretty much a necessity when you were trapped in a madhouse of pubescent, recently metamorphosed trolls for seven hours a day. But most of all, Eridan hated that Sollux hated him back. Possibly. He didn't actually know. And that's why he was going to waste his precious art class, his absolute favorite class ever, to make Sol the best/worst hate card he could possibly make out of tempra paint, markers, and colored paper.  
\-------  
Eridan worked tirelessly on his card for the entire 55 minutes of Special Area, well aware of the fact that he wouldn't have Art again until next Tuesday. It ended up being a bigger project than he had hoped. About halfway through, ribbon got involved, and about five minutes after that, Feferi had decided to help, so naturally, the card ended up covered in purple glitter and stickers. It was an extreme effort, but by the end of class, he had finally done it. He had created the most perfect (and perhaps the most ugly) hate card in the history of hate cards. All that was left was to give it to Sol.  
\-------  
"Sollux! Get your butt over )(ere!" Feferi screeched from across the playground.

Sollux hopped down from the monkey bars and jogged over to her, upset that he had to leave Aradia hanging, quite literally.

"What do you want FF?" he huffed irritably.

"-Eridan wanted me to give you t)(is!" She shoved the card into his hands, making sure to get the glitter all over him like Eridan asked her to.

At the mention of Eridan's name, Sollux perked up. He had had a black crush on ED since before he had even had his metamorphosis, but he had lost hope because ED blackflirted with every troll in the school, especially Vriska, the queen of the playground. But now ED was giving attention to him! He just had to remember to play it cool.

"What, wa2 he too cluckbea2t to giive iit to me hiim2elf?" Sollux snorted while trying to brush the glitter off with little success. But, by the time he had finished his sentence, Feferi was already sprinting away to shoosh pap a extremely purple Eridan, who appeared to be holding his blanket, AKA "his princely cape," in a death grip. With an exasperated sigh, Sollux started reading.  
~~~  
"Seahorses are awwesome,  
And bumblebees suck,  
Wwill you be my kismesis,  
You lowwblooded fuck?"

[ ] Yes  
[ ] No

Hate,  
Eridan Ampora

(Put this in my cubby wwhen you havve made up your mind. It's number one, obvviously.)  
~~~  
Sollux gasped. ED really did hate him! He even used a potty word! Trying to contain his glee, he ran back to Aradia to get her opinion.  
\-------  
"What? He even used a bad w0rd???" Aradia questioned loudly. "He hates y0u s0 much! Y0u have t0 date!"

Sollux smiled. "You really thiink 2o?" he asked.

"I kn0w s0!" she exclaimed, beaming from ear to ear. "Check yes and g0 put it in his cubby! N0w!"  
\-------  
Eridan, unable to wait any longer, walked in from recess five minutes early, and he was so nervous. He had seen Sol go inside with the card, but he had no idea how he would respond. As he entered the classroom, he didn't see the card in the cubby. Instead, he saw something else. Sollux was standing next to Cubby 1, holding the absolute trainwreck of glitter that was Eridan's card. Both of them just stood there. Neither of them spoke for a while, but then Eridan broke the silence.

"So Sol, are wwe going to be kismesises or not?" Eridan hesitantly asked.

Sollux, who was getting very yellow, silently walked over to Eridan, and handed him the card.

Eridan looked down at the card, but to his confusion both yes and no were scratched out. He searched the entire card for a response with great detail, and eventually, he spotted it in a particularly large cluster of paint:

[x] hell ye2

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if there were any errors, and i'll go back and fix them!


End file.
